


Kenzi's Kicks

by Erimthar



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Photography, Sex Talk, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoe-loving Kenzi has a bright idea for a hot and profitable new website. Bo is on board for the generous benefits package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenzi's Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in early to mid season 2.

Bo couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Kenzi sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, surrounded by empty cardboard boxes, tissue paper, and shoes, shoes, shoes.

There were Sergio Rossis and Dolce Vitas. Ferragamos and Louboutins. Open-toed Kurt Geigers and shimmering Ginas and a pair of zebra-striped Brian Atwoods that drew high-pitched little orgasm sounds from Kenzi. Even a pair of fur-lined Uggs. And, thanks to Kenzi’s new “business,” all of it was potentially tax-deductible. Bo didn’t know whose credit card her friend had used to buy all of this expensive footwear, but she hoped he was a bad guy.

Kenzi looked like a little girl on Christmas morning. Except... well, little girls on Christmas morning usually wore more than a pair of black leather panties with a zipper up the front.

But, who was Bo to sit in judgment? That was exactly one article of clothing more than she herself was wearing.

Bo glanced over at the tripod digital camera that was set up in the middle of the room, positioned so as to take in the length of her bed. A long cord trailed out from it, tipped with a clicker bulb. Kenzi wanted to get their first shoot underway right now, while the New Shoes Lust was still burning hot within her.

Kenz gasped and moaned as she opened the latest box, and pulled out a gorgeous pair of silvery-green Roger Vivier platform sandals.

“These are them,” she said breathlessly. “These are the stars of our first photoshoot.”

“I thought we were the stars of the photoshoot,” Bo said with arched brows.

“Don’t be silly. _Come for the babes, stay for the shoes._ That’s the official motto of Kenzi’s Kicks dot com.”

“You’re not gonna call it that.”

Kenzi sighed. “You’re right. Like, I don’t mind people seeing my bod, but I don’t want them knowing it’s _this particular_ bod.”

“My thoughts exactly. Especially since so many people know who _this particular bod’s roommate_ is.”

“Okay, point taken. Hiding our faces only protects us so far. God knows, if somebody like Trick were to run across the site...”

“Or the Ash. Or Vex. Or the _Morrigan_...”

Kenzi winced. “Yeah... I kind of think she might have a thing for you.”

“She has a thing for both of us,” Bo clarified without hesitation. “Preferably, both of us at the same time.”

“Ooooohh. This is your special succubus intuition telling you this, eh?”

“Yes, but just confirming what every other sense already made perfectly obvious. Her stumbling across this site would be like throwing a bale of catnip down in front of a tigress in heat.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to brainstorm some new names for the site. So, let’s see. I’ve selected the featured pair of shoes. You’re naked. I’m as naked as I’m gonna get. The camera is all set up. Ready to get started?”

“If you are,” Bo shrugged. “I don’t know why you get to wear the shoes, though, and not me.”

Kenzi gave an exasperated sigh. “I have to explain it again? I’m the one with the freakishly long and shapely legs that look awesome wrapped around someone. And you’re the one with the ridiculously hot Amazon body that looks awesome with a pair of legs wrapped around it. If you’re worried about getting ignored while people check out my stems and my kicks, don’t worry. The succubus steam coming off you is what’s gonna make our site go viral. You’re going to have the most famous anonymous back and butt on the Web.”

“Well, lucky me,” Bo said with a grin. “Sure you wouldn’t rather work with a guy, though? Being straight and all?”

“ _Tsk_. Yeah, some total stranger’s boner pressing against my belly is exactly how I want to spend my Saturday morning.”

“It’s how I spent _my_ last Saturday morning,” Bo said. “Anyway, those male models are professionals.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Let’s do this, Bobikins.”

Kenzi slipped the Roger Viviers on her feet, stood up, and looked down at herself appraisingly. “What do you think?” she asked Bo. “Bare legs with these, or should I accentuate with stockings? I’ve got black, white, sheer, pantyhose, fishnet, uh... candy striped for Christmas...”

“Please, stockings with sandals? You’ve got beautiful legs, Kenz. Bare is great.”

“Easy for you to say. Alrighty, then.” Kenzi hopped up on Bo’s bed, with the camera clicker in her right hand. She arranged herself on her back, with her head almost hanging off the foot of the bed, and looked back upside-down toward the camera.

“Check out the viewfinder and make sure I’m framed okay, will you, babe?”

Bo did so. “I’ve never seen anything framed better.”

“Aw, you’re saying all kinds of sweet things today. Now come on over and let’s get this softcore moving.”

Bo joined Kenzi on the bed. She knelt between her roomie’s legs, then lowered herself down so she was lying directly on top of her. Kenzi giggled, and Bo couldn’t help doing so as well.

“Okay, steady breaths,” Kenzi gasped. “Let’s get this out of our system before we start shooting. Ooof, have you been putting on weight?”

“No, I weigh what a normal person weighs. _You_ are made out of sticks and twigs. Um, really soft and warm sticks and twigs, as it turns out.”

“Humph. I think my tiny boy-boobs are definitely losing the battle to your huge succubus tits. Have you ever actually smothered anyone with those things?”

“I’m definitely thinking about it right now, Miss Mouthypants.”

“Okay, mind on business. Think about baseball scores and rows of trashcans and unsexy things. Oh, and make sure your hair is covering my face completely.”

Bo shook out her hair and made a little dark silky tent around her and Kenzi’s faces. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Kenzi responded flatly. “Baseball. Trashcans. Business.”

“I’m a succubus, Kenz. I can’t be in this position and think about sports and garbage.”

Kenzi wrapped her long shoe-adorned legs around Bo’s bare, creamy-white back.

“Discipline yourself,” she said. _Click_ went the camera.

“If you’re trying to make me less horny,” Bo purred, “using words like _discipline_ is not the way to do it.”

_Click_. “Damn. What have I gotten myself into?” Kenzi muttered.

“Bed, with a naked succubus,” Bo whispered, and kissed Kenzi on the side of her neck, just where it joined the slope of her shoulder.

_Click_. “ _Eek!_ Damn, Bo...”

“What? Can’t a girl take a little advance on the fee that was agreed to?”

“We agreed not to bring it up until after the shoot was over.” _Click_. “Raise your ass up a little so the cam gets a better view of it.”

Bo complied. “So, you really think this website idea of yours is going to make money?”

_Click_. “Yes, I do.”

“People are going to pay just to see picture after picture of your legs, wearing designer shoes, wrapped around my naked body?”

“No.” _Click_. “Advertisers are going to pay for access to the people who come to see picture after picture of my legs, wearing designer shoes, wrapped around your naked succu-bod.”

Kenzi rearranged her legs in a slightly different position. Bo could feel the sides of the shoes pressed against her bottom. _Click_.

“It could work, I guess,” Bo mused.

“It will work.” _Click_. “Are you sure you won’t consider taking your fee in, you know, _money?_ Lots and lots of nice money?”

“Not a chance.” Bo nipped Kenzi’s shoulder, then licked her way along it.

Kenzi hiccuped. “You know, Bo Peep,” she said, “this could officially be considered sexual harassment in the workplace.” _Click_.

“Hmmm, so you want to call a cop? Go for it. I’m up for a threesome.”

“Jeez, you have an answer for everything, don’t you?”

“As long as we’re still talking.” Bo kissed the hollow of Kenzi’s neck. “ _Why_ are we still talking?”

_Click_. “Guh. I think that’s it for this session.” Kenzi unwrapped her legs. “Bo, I think we’d better get you into a cold shower.”

“Cold shower later. Payment now.”

“What? _Now?_ Um, I was thinking we could have a little time to... you know, talk about...”

Bo sighed, then propped herself up on her elbows to look down at her best friend. Her very, very nervous best friend.

Kenzi looked up at her and smiled. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. “Grrr. Okay. Payment. Kenzi’s adventures in open-mindedness, take one.”

Bo scrambled up into a kneeling position. “Sure?” she asked.

“Sure,” Kenzi said. “I’m a modern, cosmopolitan woman, and you’re my best friend who I trust with my life. Also, admittedly, a serious hottie.”

Bo smiled big. “You’re not gonna regret it,” she assured Kenzi. “You’re gonna not regret it in all kinds of ways.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just recite the words. The words we agreed on. Before we start, you say...”

“ _Kenzi is totally straight and not into girls at all,_ ” Bo recited dutifully.

“...And every time you have a... you know... orgasm... you say...”

“ _Kenzi is totally straight and not into girls at all._ ”

“And every time I have an orgasm...”

“ _Kenzi is totally straight and not into girls at all._ ” Bo was no longer able to keep the solemn look on her face, and stifled a giggle.

“Oh... clarification. If I have a multiple orgasm, you only have to say the words once.”

“When,” Bo said.

“Huh?”

“ _When_ you have a multiple orgasm. You misspoke and said _if_.”

Kenzi gulped.

“You’re going to have _multiple_ multiple orgasms. Hello? Succubus. And these leather panties have got to go. Even though they’re awesome and I want a pair.”

Kenzi’s eyes went in and out of focus as she felt Bo’s long dark hair tickle her thighs and belly. It turned out Bo’s succubus skill set included expert manipulation of zippers with her teeth.

As she tried to focus her eyes and stop hyperventilating, Kenzi noticed the camera clicker bulb out of the corner of her eye, lying there amid the rumpled sheets. She reached for it.


End file.
